1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for mass transfer between liquid and gaseous media by spraying the liquid medium into a flow of the gaseous medium generated by forced delivery, and to a device for carrying out the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
For air humidification or flue gas purification, for example, it is known to spray a liquid through spray nozzles into a flow channel of relatively large cross-section, in order to achieve vaporization of the greatest possible proportion of the liquid into the gas stream. At the end of the flow channel, impingement plates are provided for precipitating unvaporized liquid droplets and to return them to a collecting tank.
GB-A 364,239 discloses a gas-washing device which at the same time can be used for humidifying or dehumidifying gases. The device has a spray chamber in which the liquid to be washed is sprayed into a gas flow. Downstream of the spray chamber, a scrubber is provided in which a multiplicity of plates provided with small holes are located. Forcing of the gas through the perforations effects strong turbulence and more complete washing of the gas.
EP-A2 0,352,902 describes a device for mass transfer and heat exchange between a fluid stream and a boundary layer, for example on a membrane. The device has a flow channel for the fluid and a pump for pulsed feeding of the fluid. To obtain improved exchange, obstacles for creating turbulence of the fluid are provided in the flow channel.